Twin's sins
by Twins sins
Summary: Twins, twins...how lucky was Thunderclan to get a pair of bubbly twins? Well Simmerpaw and Snowpaw, well okay maybe they're not exactly twins...but they were born at the same exact time, except Simmerpaw says he was born a second early. Both twins seemed to have scared the leader known as Firestar, but neither know why..maybe it's the prophecy foretold about them?
1. Prologue

**Hello I'm formally known as kikiandscourgelove but now known as Twin sins, which is the name of my awesome new book*claps* I think my writing has improved :D Let's just see..okay welcome to Twin sins!**

**Twin sins**

**by Foxy**

**Twins, one of sins, one of saints.**

**Twin, only one wins...**

**Description****~ Twins, twins...how lucky was Thunderclan to get a pair of bubbly twins? Well Simmerpaw and Snowpaw, well okay maybe they're not exactly twins...but they were born at the same exact time, except Simmerpaw says he was born a second early. Both twins seemed to have scared the leader known as Firestar, but neither know why..maybe it's the prophecy foretold about them?**

**Prologue**

_A fiery tom _stood still in front of the clear lake water, his ember eyes shining brightly in the dim moonlight that reflect off the crystalline waters. He seemed to be a statue as he stared off towards a distant island, he then tossed his head back towards the star scattered sky. His eyes scanned the area for a certain star but he couldn't seem to find it, sighing he looked down at the water lapping near his paws. His ears pricked for any sound of an approaching cat, he knew he would be caught if he was found out here this late. He wasn't doing anything wrong but he was in no mood to be questioned. He heard a rustle from behind him, his eyes darting from the lake water to focus on a ghostly cat who's pelt was star filled and seemed to glow.

"B-Bluestar?" He asked, not belieiving his eyes, she simply nodded and instead of greeting him she padded past him to join him. Her pelt brushed his but it fell like nothing, her eyes weren't trained on him, instead they stared off into nothing.

"Firestar, a time of dark is coming, I don't quiet know what it means though...I..I'm worried for the clans. What I see is blood filled clearings, one good cat and one bad..." She seemed to not to be able to finish any sentence she said, letting out a puff of air, well what seemed like a puff of air. Bluestar's head turned to Firestar, her face serious. "You must beware of the twins..._Twins...twins..one of sins one of saints. Twins, only one wins". _Firestar opened his mouth to question her but she seemed to vanish into thin air, another rustling came from the same bush Bluestar had appeared out of..though instead of her he saw a familiar orange ball of fur, his kit.

"Firestar, I thought I'd find you out here." The she-cat seemed to be panicked slightly, Firestar just nodded, standing up.

"What is it, Squirrelflight?" He asked, trying to shake off the recent event.

"It's Daisy...her next litter is being born..." Firestar heaved a rather annoyed and loud sigh, _Will Daisy be the new kit maker? _He thought, considering Ferncloud hadn't had any in a while. He simply nodded and made his way back to camp.

"Wait why do you need me..?"

"I don't know, Leafpool told me to get you." Squirrelflight quickly explained, she seemed rather rushed. They had made it to the entrance of camp in a matter of seconds, pushing the entrance apart as she dived inside. Firestar followed and when he reached the other side he noticed the camp was bustling with life as if the sun hung high in the sky, not the moon. His eyes became transfixed on the nursery where a crowd of warriors had become to gather around. He then heard a loud, complaining kit mew something along the lines of "WHY CAN'T DAISY MOVE HERSELF OUT HERE?" It sounded much like the kit known as Lionkit, Squirrelflight's kit. "I'm sorry Firestar...he needs better manners" With that Squirrelflight quickly made her way through the crowd and returned with a golden little fluff ball in her mouth and a silver tabby trailing her along with a black kit. "I'll take them for a small walk around the camp." She then headed off, Firestar pushed his way through the crowd muttering his apoligizies as he made his way into the nursery. What he saw made him let out a small gasp, instead of Leafpool getting one kit at a time she ended up with two dangling in her jaw at once.

"I don't know how this happened..." Leafpool muttered as she sat the two kits down and began to lick their fur in the oppisite direction, when the pale white one opened up it's mouth to take a breath the other one soon followed, Daisy smiled brightly at her two kits.

"So they're twins?" Daisy asked Leafpool, still beaming.

"Twins...?" Firestar's voice trailed off, surely these weren't the twins that starclan had brought up.

"It's a twolegs term for two kits or babies born at the same time.." Daisy seemed to be unsure if she should be telling Firestar this now, as if she had done something wrong.

"What will you name them?" Leafpool asked Daisy, smiling too, her voice soft and kind. Firestar seemed to be slowly zoning out of their conversation.. _kits? Twins? How could those two fluff balls cause trouble? _He thought, feeling as confused as ever about this prophecy.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

_Darkness, _darkness covered my vision. I hated it, it was like a black coat covering my vision. I could hear the noise going on around me but I couldn't seem to break the blackness apart to see what was going on, a squeaky voice I'd come to know very well broke the silence that pierced my darkness.

"Mother! Snowkit hasn't opened her eyes yet! Maybe she's dead!" My brother squealed, he always suggest I was dead when I was perfectly fine, well I think I am.

"Give her time, each kit takes a different amount of time." My mother's sweet voice said, it was nothing like Simmerkit's voice, which I very much loved. I tried to pry away at the darkness, to make the first split of light shine through it, then I saw it..a slimmer of light! I began to work harder at it until I saw my first blurry sight, which was Simmerkit. Simmerkit had bright green eyes and an orange tabby pelt, though his paws, muzzle(leading down to his stomach straight to the end of it) were a creamy white, he seemed to have narrow muzzle and pointed ears, he wasn't as..handsome..as I had thought he'd be but he was still my brother and I loved him.

"Her eyes are open?" Asked a rather medium sounding voice, whipping my head around I saw a fluffy golden tom, he was the most handsome tom I have seen so far, but I've only seen my brother of course, and a string of jealousy swelled through me..his siblings most be so proud to call him their littermate. When I realized I was jealous I quickly felt guiltly, I mean I had an already great brother. "Well well well..." He looked at me, smiling slightly and I instantly felt a warmth spread within my body. Then I saw a silver tabby enter followed by a black she-kit.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, my voice sounded foreign to me, as if it didn't fit in with the setting.

"I'm Lionkit, the black she-kit is my sister, Hollykit, and then there's Jaykit also known as My grouchy brother." Lionkit's tail flicked to each of his siblings then he bounced over to his nest. I looked at my mother who casted a small smile my way.

"You two need to rest for now." She mewed, and I looked at Simmerkit who opened his mouth to protest then quickly closed it again and made his way over to lay down in our nest. I slowly settled down, since I was already in the nest, then let the darkness consume me again.

**A few moons later**

I rolled my eyes as Simmerkit suggested another adventure.

"But...if we go outside Firestar will put back our apprentice ceremony." I argued, now it was his turn to roll his eyes, a small smirk showing on him.

"Oh Snowkit, come on! It'd be fun!" I forced a small growl down, I know Simmerkit was just trying to supress the soul crushing boredom but going exploring was something I didn't want to do. "Snowkit, are you.._scared_" Simmerkit's stupid smile angered me beyond belief.

"What? No! I just don't want to get in trouble." I hissed, forcing my muzzle into his, our noses now touching. He seemed to back off for a second then he slowly calmed and regained his posture.

"Fine I'll go by myself." He then turned and began his way too the dirt tunnel, the safest way out of the clearing.

"You can't go by yourself you mouse-brained fool!" I cursed as I made my way over to him, no matter how much I hated another adventure I couldn't let my brother go by himself.

"Decided to join me?"

"Only to save you if danger happens." I then followed him out of the dirt tunnel to the ground above, the fresh air did feel nice...the pull of it on my pelt. I felt as if the wind was calling me, it wanted me to follow it, to find out its secrets. I slowly opened my mouth to speak, but then I snapped out of my trance, eyes flashing open. "Okay, Simmerkit I don-" I stopped speaking when I realized my brother was no long in my line of vision. "Simmerkit!" I called out, frantically searching for his orange tabby pelt. I quickly got the scent of the nursery and followed it, my pelt now fluffed up. I closed my eyes to be able to follow the scent better. Within a few seconds I felt the ground beneath me vanish, crying out I plummeted into the hole, landing with a loud thud.


	3. - muh babies

**update and some little story **

**OMG SWEETIES SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED ;-; I missed my babies though |3 so guess who's returned :D this will be the part where I write a small description for some things in the story, so welcome to a side type story for now.**

Firestar lay in his den, his fire colored fur fluffed up. He felt as if something bad had happened, but he couldn't tell what. All he could feel was the overwhelming sense of danger. He stood up, he needed to find out what was wrong.

**so short ;-; but I can't write much right now**


	4. Sowwy :C

**this was the original chappy :3 I won't update as much due to school and me just not having any luck with writing warriors sooo...I'll post in the reviews to show you I'm still alive :3**

**Chapter 2**

Darkness coated my vision once again, something soft, warm, sticky, and yucky smelling spilled down my leg, and fear filled me. Not only was I afraid of this soul-sucking darkness, I was probably dying from this wound inflicted on my leg. I opened my mouth to cry out for help but the blackness seemed to shove itself within my mouth and muffle my voice. I began to pry at the darkness as I had when I was a little kit laying in the nursery, willing myself to wake up. I then saw a bright cat in the darkness, stars scattered in its pelt.

"_Snowkit, wake up!" _The cat called at me, her calico pelt shimmered till the light she had once gave me grew brighter, hope flared in my chest like a fire. I was going to wake up! I felt bright light spill into my vision rather quickly, squinting against the light I made out a small figure standing near me…_Leafpool! _I thought, smiling slightly, but then I saw it wasn't her, instead it was a smaller, more kit like cat…_SIMMERKIT! _Anger shot through me now, I quickly stood up but instead of growling at him a surprised, pained mewl came from me as I fell back onto the ground in a small heap.

"Snowkit!" Simmerkit screeched, running over as quickly as his paws would carry him then skidding to a halt in front of my small form. "Snowkit..?" His voice sounded so far off, I didn't know if he was far away or right next to me, all I felt was the horrible pain in my back leg. "Don't move" _As if I could! _"I'll be back with help!"

"No..." I managed to croak, my voice sounded so weird to me, like it did when I was a small kit.

"Why not?"

"You're warrior ceremony will be held back." I whispered.

"What about yours?" Simmerkit asked, his voice now a small squeak, as if he was conflicted.

"I don't think this leg will let me be a warrior." I muttered, my voice was small now, I needed to escape. What would I do though?

"You can't be medicine cat, Leafpool already has an apprentice!" Simmerkit now was arguing with me.

"Shadowclan!" I smiled, Shadowclan didn't have a medicine cat apprentice!

"Yeah like they would let a small kit like you waltz in and lay claim to the position!" My ears flattened, all I knew was I couldn't return to Thunderclan. I blinked, looking up at the hole I had fallen into…then a small smile flittered upon my lips.

"I don't like that look." Simmerkit mumbled, eyeing me warily.

"I'm going to Shadowclan." I said, determination shining in my eyes.

"You can't even move!" He argued.

"Then Shadowclan will be coming to me." The idea was full proof, Simmerkit would carry me to the border where I'd hide my scent then he would leave to camp as if nothing happened, explaining how I had 'gotten lost' in a game…He had to agree!

**Simmerkit's P.O.V a few moons later**

I stood rigid as Firestar gave me a reassuring smile, mother licked my pelt till it was shining almost.

"If only your sister was here…" Her voice trailed off for a moment and a darkening sadness coated it heavily.

"She'd be proud, mother, you raised me well." I whispered, then I slipped away from her tongue which kept licking me.

"Simmerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Simmerpaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight. I hope Squirrelflight will pass down all she knows on to you." Firestar's eyes seemed to flash with depression for a moment, as if he also felt the absence of a cat who deserved to be here..._Snowkit. _I thought to myself, tears threatening to spill over my eyes, she should have been here but she had that mouse-brained plan that probably didn't even work!

"Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be brave and Energetic. You will be the mentor of Simmerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Simmerpaw." I walked up to Squirrelflight and touched noises with her. She forced a small smile then cocked her head to the side still smiling. I stood still and let the clan welcome me with heart filled cheers, but no happiness filled me, instead I was filled with dread of the upcoming moons, I still wished Snowkit had gone with me instead of making a stupid quick decision to leave Thunderclan.


End file.
